ADcon2k9
Hey guys, Rei here. They were two ADcons, very close together. Part 1 The first one took place in New York City. My scholarship demands that I fly to New York once a year, during the end of UPitt's Spring Break. So, Blade stayed over at Zoids' place for a week and then they went to see me for one night. Gosh, that didn't sound cool at all. It totally was, though. Zoids gave me a piggyback ride and we raced down stairs and stuff. I skyped Afal but the connection was horrible and he really couldn't hear a thing we were saying. I said, "YOU CAN'T HEAR A WORD I'M SAYING" slowly, and he responded with, "Did you just call me a dirty nigger?" Also skyped Zack, who gave Blade an internet high five. Blade also gave himself a high five. Dohoho. Eh, let's just move onto the pictures. http://s21.photobucket.com/albums/b296/areautena/ADcon%20NYC%2009/ You're going to have to ask me for the password. ~Zoids's Side~ So it was pretty cool that Rei happened to be in NYC while our spring break happened, and that is why I asked Blade to stay over! It was kinda awkward, I mean we hung out occasionally before this but not for like a whole day or anything! So a week..! I think we got off to kind of a bad start, and I was a pretty terrible host (I continued to be a pretty terrible host.) We mingled around the house and played games. Also one day we went to my friend Chris's house. We played games and watched the six Japanese-animated Batman shorts on BLURAY, and they were pretty neat. Then I was heavily persuaded by both Blade and Chris to bring them to see Watchmen, so we went out and saw that. It was good! And enjoyed by all parties. We also went to another one of my friend's house and stayed there for quite a number of hours! Then we played on a playground. We also went to NYC a few days before meeting Rei, and hit up the Met, a few comic/game/animu stores, Nintendo World, also this tech store I have suddenly forgotten. So Saturday rolls around and we head out to meet Rei! She is in an overly long national radio live broadcast thing as we arrive to her hotel, so we head up the escalator and wait in the lobby. Ten minutes later, she walks out and we surprise her! By saying hello. She was surprised. Yeah, so the thing was supposed to end earlier, but it went overtime. Zoids called me while I was in there and I started feeling really bad for not responding, so I pretended to head for the bathroom. I guess Blade needed to use the bathroom shortly earlier, so they were both sitting on the floor I was at. I was walking to the bathroom to call Zoids, but suddenly someone says "Rei!" and I turn around and holy shit they are sitting right there oh geez what the fuck So she gets changed and she has two hours to get dinner before going to STOMP!. We walk to Nintendo World and by the time we leave, it is time to head to STOMP! We take a subway to the place, and we are by that tech store! So we go there, and then leave. It is up to me to lead us STOMP! So I lead us, the wrong way, about five times. Blade is certainly sounding annoyed, but we still have like twenty minutes, it is fine. It is here that I give Rei a piggyback ride, and immediately I am told to let her down. he didn't hear me and started sprinting. We get to STOMP! after two more wrong turns, and are presented with a problem. We could go back to Rei's hotel and wait for her, or we could hang around here and find something to do. We decide to find a place to eat, to ruminate on it. Blade calls his brother a multitude of times to find a good place, eventually we settle on a pizza place. We head back to STOMP! and there's still an hour until Rei gets out. We walk back towards the subway, but soon enter another comic store. We are there for forty minutes, somehow. Then I made Blade wait for Rei, in the cold. She comes out, and we go back to her hotel. We skype a little, apparently with Afal and Zack. Then we head down to the game room, and after a failed attempt at Uno, we play I Spy on Rei's laptop. It is getting late, so we ask this nice man to take a picture of us, and then Blade and I leave. I get to drive home at 3am. I didn't even feel sleepy though! Anyway, I am glad that we made this happen, it was fun and I am looking forward to next year, assuming it can happen again~ Part 2 During me and Max's Spring Break, Max, for some reason, decided to fly to UPitt and reside in Blade's lonely double for a couple of days. "So I am going to go chill with Zoids and Blade during my Spring Break (I will be there from roughly March 25th to 29th, Wednesday-Sunday, with Thursday, Friday, and Saturday being the full days) at University of Pittsburgh. Probably anybody else with money burning their bank account and some free time should come too maybe!? Dibs on bunking with Blade." My roommates were gone for the weekend, I believe, so I held a Special Bear Cannon. Part 1 http://reibear.sitesled.com/rec_wrathofblade_27_Mar_2009_20_26_59.MP3 Features: - An interview - Bioten, the canadian - cabby = cavity? Part 2 http://reibear.sitesled.com/rec_wrathofblade_27_Mar_2009_20_46_11.MP3 I played a ton of recordings I had looking for a certain one. I never found it. Part 3 http://reibear.sitesled.com/rec_wrathofblade_27_Mar_2009_21_01_19.MP3 We talk about 8bit Max sings a song Pamela crashes at the perfect time Things I Learned at ADCon2k9:(arm)Pitt. Edition: by Maxwell Andrew Cart * Blade is willing to put up with a lot of my shit, as he is willing to let me stay in his room for up to 4 (four) nights. Also, hug rape. * Zoids is constantly bleeding, and should go to blood donation drives to let off excess blood in a useful fashion. * Blade's residence hall is too concerned with tracking guests and not concerned enough about the fact it sounds like people are screaming and being murdered every night on the second floor. * Pittsburgh doesn't have many hipsters but it has good Indian food. * Rei wrote the same thing to me as I did to her, but with less science and sexual advances. * Zoids' homework is a never-ending torrent that replenishes constantly, or is a good fictional excuse for not wanting to hang out with me. * Max has terrible pants.